overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mei's Snowball Offensive
Mei's Snowball Offensive is an Arcade brawl exclusive to the Winter Wonderland event. The entire game is narrated by Soldier: 76. Rules * Player: 12 * Maps: Ecopoint: Antarctica, Black Forest * Unique hero: Mei * Victory: Defeat the enemy team 3 times Function Mei’s Snowball Offensive is an Elimination-style brawl in which each team has 6 members. Hero selection is restricted to only Mei. This brawl takes place in the winter versions of Ecopoint: Antarctica and Black Forest. * Mei's Endothermic Blaster has only one ammo, and cannot be manually or automatically reloaded under normal circumstance. If a Mei has full ammo, there will be a snowflake symbol above her head; it is visible to allies and enemies. ** Primary attack will shoot a snow ball. It have 600 damage and will kill an enemy in one shot (1 shot will destroy a pillar of an Ice Wall). ** Secondary attack will function as a reload button when pointing into a snow pile and holding the button. Alternatively, players can also hold the normal reload button. The camera can be moved around freely if the player is in the middle of reloading (and holding the button). * Ice Wall and Cryo-Freeze's function are not changed. These abilities can be use to defend and/or attack. * Mei's ultimate ability is replaced by Flurry, which gives her unlimited ammo for 6 seconds. Whichever team eliminate all the enemies will be the winner for that round and obtain 1 point. The first team to get 3 points will win the match. If the result is not decided after 5 minutes, the location of enemy will be revealed to each team and 1 more minute is given to finish the round. If both teams still have at least one member alive after that point, the round will end and the team which has more members alive will be the winner. If the numbers of surviving members of both team are equal, the round will end as a draw. Scoreboard The scoreboard of the Mei's Snowball Offensive game is modified. There are 8 categories: * Elimination: How many times the player has killed an enemy. As each snowball hit is an instant kill, it is necessary to be the one to land the hit, unlike a standard elimination. * Best Kill Streak: The biggest number of eliminations in one life. * Weapon Accuracy: The percentage of the number of hits over the number of shots made. * Shots Fire: The number of snowballs fired by the player. * Snowballs Reloaded: The number of snowballs the player has successfully reloaded their gun with. * Deaths: The number of times the player has died in battle. * Flurry Kills: The number of eliminations made by the player while using their ultimate. * Snowballs Blocked: the number of enemy snowballs that have been blocked by either the players Ice Wall, or the players Cryo-Freeze. Achievements pl:Salon gier/Śnieżkowa ofensywa Mei __FORCETOC__ Category:Play modes Category:Weekly Brawls